In the Life of Rose Weasley
by Looking for the Abundance
Summary: Rose Weasley has started Hogwarts, and it is nothing as she expected. She makes unlikely friends, goes unexpected places, and grows into herself as she learns who she wants to be.
1. Chapter 1

In the Life of Rose Weasley

_1__st__ Year_

_Chapter 1_

"Lucas Adams!" Professor Longbottom shouted.

Lucas walked shakily up to the rickety three-legged stool, anxious to see where he would be placed for the next seven years of his life.

Today was Sorting day. Rose and Albus had been waiting for this day since forever and now it's finally here.

Rose silently cursed her last name being so far down the alphabet. She would be one of the last ones called, if not the very last. Though she radiated with anxiety and excitement, she attempted to stay content with watching the other kids be Sorted.

Lucas Adams became a Gryffindor.

"Stella Black!" became a Slytherin.

The names droned on for what seemed like an eternity until a familiar name was called.

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

The platinum blonde haired boy walked uneasily toward the Hat, as if deciding he was actually going to go through with it. Once he mustered the courage to plop down on the stool, he faced forward to see all the kids stare.

He was tall for being eleven, a good three inches on Rose, who was considered tall herself. He had steel-gray eyes, although they seemed softer and more inviting than his father's, but guarded. Holding something back. He had sharp features, but his chin was less defined, unlike Draco. You could tell he had a nice smile even when he wasn't smiling.

The Hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm..." he Hat murmured. Scorpius whispered something to himself and the Hat's face squinted in surprise.

"Well, then there's only one place to put you. RAVENCLAW!" the Hat bellowed.

All of the conversations being carried by the students stopped. The sound of forks scraping against plates quit at once. A Malfoy in Ravenclaw? Unheard of. Rose was the first one to applaud, breaking the silence. Scorpius flashed her a grateful smile and she confirmed her earlier guess of him having a nice smile.

The Sortings following Scorpius' proved to be uneventful. Thalia Newman was appointed a Gryffindor. Evan Prior was relieved to become a Hufflepuff.

"Albus Potter," Professor Longbottom beamed as he announced the name.

Al looked much like his father. They had the same jet black hair, captivating green eyes, and a fit figure. If Al were around when Harry was a child, they could've been twins, minus the scar and glasses. He appeared that no Weasley traits had slipped into him, but that was only in looks. He was definitely part Weasley.

He approached the stool slowly. Rose could tell he was trying to look confident and fearless, but his attempts were failing miserably as a chill ran down his spine when the Hat touched his head. He glanced over at James sitting with the other Gryffindors and closed his eyes.

"Just like your father," he Hat mumbled. A few moments passed of Al whispering softly to the Hat. The Hat seemed to respond quietly a few times. In the end, Al nodded, agreeing to whatever deal they had made.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall silenced once more. Not only was Harry Potter's son put in Slytherin, but he obviously decided to be there as well. Rose could not end the great quiet this time; she too was in shock.

Professor Longbottom eventually continued reading the list.

Every child has been called. That is, of course, except Rose.

"Rose Weasley!"

Rose was a near perfect mix of her parents. She had bushy hair, like her mother, but it was a deep red color. She had Ron's blue eyes and Hermione's pretty complexion. She was tall like her father, but had the same build as her mother, making her appear willowy. Freckles darted across her nose and wisdom was plastered on her face.

The Hat was placed gently on her head and she tried to relax.

"Hmm...Interesting mind we have here!" The Hat said to her. "There is bravery, yes, and kindness, too. Your ambitions run deep and you attain a great deal of knowledge..."

The Hat was quiet for a moment. And then,

"RAVENCLAW!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: **

**Hi! I just wanted to thank everyone for being so nice! This is the first time I have ever published anything publicly, so I was really nervous. **

**This chapter is kind of boring and I apologize. I will be uploading Chapter 3 very soon and it'll be better. Thanks again!**

_Chapter 2_

"This way to the Ravenclaw Common Room!" the prefect shouted.

Rose was frozen, unable to fathom the thought that she would be following that particular prefect. How could she, Rose Weasley, daughter of a line of Gryffindors, be Ravenclaw? It just didn't make any sense.

Although, Rose thought on a more positive note, blue will look better with my hair than red and gold ever could.

Scorpius Malfoy seemed surprisingly happy with his placement.

"I figured you'd be livid not to be in Slytherin," Rose said to him, not impolitely.

"No, I actually chose not to be in Slytherin. I might have been in it if I hadn't said anything." He replied in the same neutral tone.

"Aren't you worried about what your father will say?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm terrified," he said with a smile. He was interesting, completely unlike his father.

"What will you say? I could use the advice; I've got to break the news to my dad as well."

"I'm telling mine the truth," he answered, "besides; I've got until Christmas to learn defensive spells before he can strangle me."

Rose laughed. "I'll do the same. I'm Rose, by the way,"

"Scorpius Malfoy," he replied.

"Well I'd better be off to bed. See you tomorrow?" Rose asked questionably. He gave a little nod, and that's their friendship began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I need a little help. I was just looking at my Document Manager and I think my chapters may be out of order. If they are, I'd appreciate it if someone told me, and if possible, tell me how to fix it. I hope you enjoy this. Thanks!**

_Chapter 3_

_Dear Rosie,_

_Your father and I are extremely proud of you. Ravenclaw is a spectacular House. Aunt Luna went there, and she turned out wonderfully, as will you. _

_Don't listen to what your father said at the train station. He'd never disinherit you. In fact, he's already bragged to everyone at work about his 'brilliant Ravenclaw daughter.'_

_I was a little surprised at Al, but we're still immensely proud of him and we'd appreciate it if you told him that._

_And on the subject of your friendship with Scorpius Malfoy, your father will be fine. Judged by your previous letter, he sounds like a great boy. But I'll keep that little bit quiet to your father for now._

_We all miss you. Be safe._

_Mum_

Rose fell back on her bed, relieved at her mother's reply.

She had sent her letter a week ago. In between now and then, Rose had already learned what her favorite class was: Charms. She just loved the all the things she could do with it. It was a useful class.

She continued her friendship with Scorpius as well as befriended her roommates Lila, Penelope, Chandler, and Skylar.

Lila slept in the bed on Rose's left. She was beautiful and blonde, and never stopped talking. Boys constantly stared everywhere she went. Lila was one of the few first years to wear makeup, and the only one to wear it well. She often did her hair in beautiful styles that Rose knew she'd never have the patience to accomplish.

Chandler was unsurprisingly a tomboy. She was athletic and strong and all the things it took to be an excellent Quidditch player. She had dark brown hair usually thrown up in a lazily done ponytail and she had never worn makeup in her life. Rose didn't see Chandler much; she was always out on the Quidditch fields practicing.

Penelope was a quiet girl. Rose thought she would be a good Hufflepuff upon first glance, but she fit in with the Ravenclaws well. She had mousy brown hair and was a bit larger in the middle. She spent most of her time in the Common Room, speaking to Zachary Thomas. She claims that he is the only person she feels she can be completely herself around.

Lastly was Rose's closest roommate Skylar. She slept on Rose's right and was very outgoing and talkative. She laughed a lot and was always fun to be around. She was a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She could be considered quite beautiful if Lila ever got a hold of her.

Rose tried to spend an equal amount of time with all her friends, though she usually was with Skylar, Scorpius, or Albus when she had the choice.

One October day in the Great Hall, the usual quiet chatter of the students was broken when a bellowing Scorpius Malfoy ran into the room.

"ROSIE! QUIDDITCH! Try-outs—Quidditch—Beater—Tuesday—QUIDDITCH!" he cried, out of breath.

Rose laughed. "Hmm...Let me guess. Quidditch tryouts are Tuesday and you'll be trying out for Beater, yes?"

Scorpius nodded and then added,

"Surely you'll try out, too. What position?"

Rose scoffed. "No, I won't be trying out. I'm going to spend my first year focusing on my studies. Besides, it's been nearly 25 years since a first year made the team."  
Scorpius' smile faded.

"What? But Rosie! Your entire family is wicked at Quidditch! Hell, your aunt was one of the best Chasers ever seen! And don't even get me started on Harry!" He protested.

"I've made my decision. But if it's so important to you, I promise to try out eventually. Just not now. Oh, and haven't I asked you to stop using that bloody nickname?" she said seriously.

Scorpius chuckled. "A thousand times. So, what position will you be trying out for _eventually_?"

"I'm not sure. I play a little bit of everything when we have family matches. My best position would either be Chaser or Keeper, though I'm a fair Beater." She tried not to sound like she was boasting. Scorpius didn't mind.

"Gloating about Quidditch, are we, Rose?" said Al Potter, swooping in from the Slytherin table.

"No! Scorpius just asked me what position I play," she answered.

"Scorpius? As in Scorpius Malfoy?" He asked, not breaking eye contact with Rose.

"Right here." Scorpius interjected, extending his hand towards Albus. "Pleasure to meet you."

Al didn't take his hand, just said, "Better not let your dad find out," before returning to his friends.

"Is he always like that?" Scorpius asked sheepishly.

"No...But he seems to be getting more Slytherin by the day," she replied. She never saw him to be arrogant or rude. It didn't fit him well.

"Well, wish me luck."

And then he got up, broom in hand, and started walking the wrong way to the Quidditch fields.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

That night at the Common Room, Rose unusually found that she could not concentrate on her book. She could not get Scorpius' tryouts out of her mind. It had been two hours and still no news from him. Despite what she told him earlier, she really believed he could do it. He could fly incredibly well and Rose knew if he were to make the team, she would be his biggest fan, wearing Ravenclaw décor and screaming at the top of her lungs at every game.

"ROSIE!" yelled an excited voice. Rose jumped up.

"YOU MADE IT?" She exclaimed, bursting with pride.

He answered by picking her up and spinning her once in the air.

"Oh, my God, Scorp, I'm so proud of you! You're the only first year to make the team in _25 years. _That's incredible!"

Scorpius blushed ever so slightly then thanked her.

"I'm so excited. Our first match is next Saturday. You _have _to be there."

"Are you kidding?" Rose squeaked. Scorpius' smile fell. "I'm never missing a game!" she finished, making his warm smile return.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'm going up to bed. Night, Rosie."

"Congratulations, Scorp." Rose headed up the stairs and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

The week before the match went by in a whirlwind. Rose and Scorpius didn't see each other much due to the countless Quidditch practices. So during the week long hiatus, she spent a lot of time with Skylar.

"Hey, Rose, let's go buy some Ravenclaw flags for the Quidditch game tonight," suggested Skylar. "I know a boy who sells them."

Rose scoffed playfully. "I'm getting more than a bloody flag. I'm going the whole nine yards. Flag, scarf, jersey, everything."

She giggled. "Okay, let's go."

Ben Little from Hufflepuff sold every sports decoration known to man. He was pleased when Rose gave him a handful of Galleons to buy one of everything he had. Once she and Skylar felt decked out enough, they started towards the Quidditch fields.

Skylar was able to push through the crowd and get them front row seats. They waved their flags eagerly as the teams passed them by.

The match was brilliant from the beginning. Ravenclaw quickly took possession of the Quaffle and scored 10 points before Gryffindor even knew what was going on. The Seeker had already spotted the Snitch and was chasing it down while the Gryffindor Seeker sat blank faced. The Keeper performed excellently, blocking two balls from polar opposite directions in seconds' time. Lastly, Scorpius and his fellow Beater Derek Boot were spectacular.

Boot smacked the Quaffle away from Evangeline Rays, a Chaser, and sent it flying towards the Gryffindor Seeker.

A Gryffindor Beater hit the ball in the direction of the Ravenclaw Seeker, but Scorpius, picking up enormous speed, covered him and hit the Bludger so hard it knocked the Gryffindor Beater off his broom and sent him spiraling to the ground.

Scorpius flew to where he landed and made sure he was okay before rejoining the game.

"Yes! Brilliant, Scorpius!" Rose yelled as he was flying past her bleacher. He shot her a wink before aiming the Bludger at the Gryffindor Keeper. Rose knew Scorpius did not aim to hurt the Keeper, but to distract him. Ravenclaw scored 20 more points.

Gryffindor managed to slip in 10 points before the Ravenclaw Seeker caught the Snitch.

Scorpius was pleased to see Rose waiting for him outside the locker room. She launched herself into him.

"You were excellent!" she squealed.

Scorpius laughed. "Calm down, I wasn't that great,"

Rose took a step back from Scorpius and smiled. "Are you hungry?" she asked. He nodded.

"Brilliant, let's go to the Great Hall. You deserve a feast tonight."


End file.
